


asphyxia

by emothy



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First piece of CSI fic I ever attempted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	asphyxia

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of CSI fic I ever attempted.

-

**I.**

The hotel room is almost normal, if you ignore the naked man with his head in a make-shift noose suspended from the ceiling. Catherine blinks, Nick pulls a face, and Grissom shakes his head.

"Autoerotic asphyxiation." He says, walking towards the centre of the room. "The process of cutting off one's air supply to increase the intensity of orgasm. Sometimes resulting in accidental death."

"Well you did learn a lot from Lady Heather didn't you." Catherine comments. Grissom looks round at her, unperturbed.

"I learn a lot from everyone I come into contact with." He replies, smiling ironically.

"Well, no thank you." Nick states, glancing at the objects on the bed. "I don't get why people have to do all this kind of stuff to get off. What's wrong with regular sex?"

"Oh Nicky, everyone gets bored of the regular sometimes." Catherine smirks. She gestures to the body suspended from the ceiling. "Not that it means you have to go to all this trouble of course."

"I wouldn't risk it." Nick says firmly. "It's not worth dying for."

"The idea is that you let go before that part." Grissom says, inclining his head.

-


End file.
